The central objective of this ECI conference on Nanotechnology in Medicine is to provide a platform for global discussion amongst researchers in the field with the overall goal of aiding the mechanistic understanding of cellular and molecular interactions/responses induced by nanotechnologies and how we can better exploit these understandings to generate highly effective nanotechnologies for the early detection, imaging and treatment of human diseases. The conference will be held July 3 ? 8, 2016 in Schloss Hernstein, Austria with Prof. Lola Eniola-Adefeso (University of Michigan) serving as conference chair and Dr. Paolo Decuzzi (Italian Institute of Technology) as co-chair. The conference will bring together biologists, materials scientists, physicists, engineers and clinical scientists from across the globe. This conference will represent a forum to discuss new opportunities and challenges in the field of nanotechnology in medicine and to foster the development of synergic collaborations among scientists with diverse backgrounds and expertise. As such, the Nanotechnology in Medicine ECI conference fit the mission of the National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB) ?to improve health by leading the development and accelerating the application of biomedical technologies by the integration of the physical and engineering sciences with the life sciences to advance basic research and medical care.? The key topics to be covered in this conference include development of nanotechnology for (1) study of cell adhesion, growth and differentiation; and (2) for diagnostic, therapeutics and tissue engineering. Thus, we anticipate that the scientific interactions at this conference will foster ?development of technologies for early disease detection and assessment of health status.